


Arresting

by jadztone



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadztone/pseuds/jadztone
Summary: Detective Inspector Lestrade shows up at the Diogenes Club.  By the looks of it, someone may get frisked tonight.





	Arresting

Mycroft was enjoying a fine scotch in one of the private parlours of the Diogenes club when Detective Inspector Lestrade walked in.  He was wearing a grey trench coat, the wet droplets on the shoulders indicating that it was raining out.  He held a fedora, which was slightly dripping. 

The DI approached Mycroft, stopping in front of him.  He gave Mycroft an assessing look, his eyes trailing from the knot of his blood red tie down to his wingtips and then back up.  His voice gravelly and slightly irritated, he said, “You know I could arrest you?”

Mycroft’s eyebrows went up.  “What for?”

The DI tilted his head, his eyes narrowing.  “Wearing a suit like that.” His tone of disgust belied the covetous gleam in his eyes.

Mycroft gave him his most condescending smile.  “Would you like me to take it off?”

Lestrade smirked.  “Then I’d really have to press charges.”

Mycroft’s eyes held a challenge.  “Press away.”

Lestrade opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a discreet knock on the door.  Wilder came in with the tray of strawberries and cream that he’d requested.

The two of them watched Wilder as he bowed slightly and then left the room.

Lestrade’s eyes fixed on Mycroft’s fingers as he picked up a strawberry and dipped it slightly in the cream before bringing it to his lips and taking a bite.  He seemed to have forgotten what he was going to say.  Mycroft swallowed and gave him a shark-like smile.  “Now, what was all that about arresting me?”

The DI fidgeted with the fedora in his hands as Mycroft took another strawberry and dipped it.  “Well, maybe not arresting you.”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow, licking the cream from the tip of the strawberry.  “No?”

Lestrade stared at him intently, his reply absent-minded.  “I could just… keep you under close watch.”

Mycroft gazed at him intently as he took a bite from the tip he’d just licked.  “Very close?”

Lestrade seemed almost beyond words.  “Uh huh.”

Mycroft gave him a pouty look.  “Shame, I was looking forward to putting myself into the hands of the authorities.”

The DI was truly dazed now, his hands almost crushing the fedora.  “You…were?”

Mycroft had swiped yet another strawberry through the cream and was now sucking on it.  “Fingerprinting.  Being searched… _thoroughly_.”

Lestrade took a shaky breath.  “S’too bad I already have plans.”

Mycroft swallowed the strawberry and steepled his fingers.  “Plans?”

Lestrade’s lips curved into a slight smile.  “Valentine’s Day.  Taking my husband out to dinner.”

Mycroft stood up and stepped over to the DI, into his personal space.  “Valentine’s Day.  How tedious.”  He put his lips close to Lestrade’s ear.  “Let me guess, he wants you to take him to one of those gauche little jazz clubs where you can dance the night away.” 

Lestrade shrugged, turning his head until their noses were touching.  “Gotta keep the mister happy.  You know how it is.”

Mycroft sniffed and stepped away.  “Well, if you decide to tear yourself away from such frivolity and actually do your job, there’s still a chance that you can… _apprehend_ me in my bedroom tonight.”

The DI put his fedora back on, swiping his finger across the rim.  “I’ll be sure to bring my handcuffs.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't recognize it, most of the dialogue was from that film Mycroft was watching at the beginning of The Final Problem. I found it highly amusing and knew he would be up for role playing that scene. Who better than an actual copper?
> 
> You can find me gushing about these to lovelies on sherlock-nanowrimo.tumblr.com


End file.
